The fifth Sword of Justice
by Magicphoenixstonedra
Summary: When an experiment gone wrong breaks free and is determined to take its revenge, Cloner Z or Crition must destroy it with the help of her friend Terrakion and the other Swords of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

The Beginning

Darkness...Darkness was all I could see, and a sensation of a thousand needles being injected, through my tender skin was all I could feel. And then I kept on hearing hushed voices of the ones who where experimenting on me. Humans?...I think they were called were constantly experimenting on me for some reason, by doing horrible things to me. All of them were so cruel...except for one, a beautiful lady with strawberry blonde hair in a baby blue lab coat, she was so kind to me and the other colonies. was her name always made sure we were happy and in good conditions; She even sometimes let us go outside to a land which they call the forest; But first let me introduce myself, my name is cloner Z the DNA that created me was from Latias and another legendary pokemon of which the name escapes my mind every time I think about it, and the reason were here is well to help them form or create an ultimate pokemon, one that never tires, can change into any type of element, has the ability to learn any moves, and can never be defeated; I'm seem to be the only one who can do all of that, and Cloner X. It pretty much worries me just thinking abo-

The alarm went off, my container that held me dropped to the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. I didn't have time to act a fire broke out in the lab, the sound of terrified screams and shouts caused me to panic, but I couldn't move I was to shocked and scared to do anything.

"Quick get out! leave them here!" one scientist said.

"Leave the clones!" kept saying another one "Save yourselves!"

Their...leaving us here? Why? Then a tall and blurry form came running toward me, stopped and kneeled right in front of me, and lifted me off the ground and into her arms. I just knew it was ...I just knew it, but the first thing I noticed that was wrong with her is that she was scared, usually she was clam in this type of situation but I could sense her heart pounding, eyes tearing up, and her hands were shaking.

"Professor why are you scared?" I asked her, though I didn't use my mouth to talk, but with my mind.

She looked at me with those wet eyes and puffy cheeks, right then and there she wasn't scared but sad, sad about not being able to save the other clones. Now I kind of felt like crying myself. We barely made it out of the burning lab and out into the forest, oh I forgot to mention that the laboratory was built in a secret area of the forest, some where, were nobody can find or discover us. After we made it out she stopped and placed me on the ground, and then all of a sudden she started to chuckle and soon after laugh. I tilted my head a little and just starred at her, I didn't see what was so funny but I guess that's humans or scientists for you, but I didn't say a word I'm just grateful that we made it out alive safe and sound. It took her awhile to pull herself together from that laughing fit, or what ever that was but after she stopped took out some strange glowing stone, and without warning she forcedly placed it on my chest and once that stone made contact with me it started to fuse into my body and melt onto my flesh, but strangely it didn't hurt...it was actually accepting me; then it stopped, when I looked down it was there. I looked up at and saw her smiling and with tears in her eyes, and then slowly wrapped her arms around me...I think this was called a hug was it not? And she only did this almost ever day but this one was different, this was the longest one and I loved ever minute of it. Soon I began to cry myself. After what seemed like forever was really only 10 minutes she pulled away and stared at me intently, then spook for the first time in all this mess.

" Crition...whatever happens next I need you to be brave and strong because I might not be here for very long and that stone is your only defense against the cruel world, it helps by giving you more control over your powers but be careful on how and who you use your powers on bec-" That was as far as she got before she was stabbed in the back with a piece of burning wood, that pierced right through her heart...I slowly begun to stand up and what I saw would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. It was big and it was hideous, he only had two eyeless sockets and only two arms that seem to have three claws on each one of them, but there was no mouth, and no legs just a long and fat tail.

" Who are you?" I asked it and to my surprise it answered.

" I am Cloner X2" it answered with a deep and raspy voice.

I just instantly ran and didn't look back, too afraid to face it, too afraid to even look at it, I was just too afraid to do anything. From the corner of my eye I saw an black orb heading straight at me, I jumped it and barely managed to balance myself and then a giant form grabbed a tuff of fur from my tail and tried to pull me up into the sky, but I pulled away and instantly landed head first down on a steep hill and spiraled out of control, until I bumped into a tree then soon got on my feet and ran for dear life from Cloner X2.

" You can not escape me! I will destroy you and the others! Then I will absorb your powers and combine them with mine!" it roared

Others? What is it talking about? The others were destroyed in the fire, or at least I thought they did. Then at that moment he swooped down and tried to grab me by my ear but missed, and right there I just noticed that it grew wings and...feet?! It can do that? Suddenly all the earth under my feet disappeared and was replaced with air and branches with leaves and twigs on them still attached, then when I hit the ground all went dark and the last thing I saw was Cloner X2 circling around me.


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

The Meeting

I started to wake up a bit but I couldn't feel any thing, I couldn't see that well either since it was night and every thing was pitch black. I waited awhile and after what seemed like a few minutes, I got up by using both my right and left legs as support and got the rest of me to stand, and soon after walk. The first thing I did was walk deeper into the forest, no use going back to lab where every thing I knew and loved was destroyed...and killed. Then the image of shot through my mind, and the innocent souls that were lost during the fire; I couldn't bare it like I couldn't bare facing the fact that I was a coward for running away from Cloner X2 when I could of faced him, but no I had to run. I stopped, and turned to the skies...it began to rain and hard, so I took a look around and found a gnarled old oak tree and took shelter underneath it. It was cold, damp, and gloomy, I felt pretty lonely without the other clones to be here...right beside me. Oh how I miss them so. I began to remember the wonderful memories that I had with the other clones, and how kind they were to me an- just then my ears started to pick up something...something big. I started to crawl out from underneath the tree when a black orb struck me in the head, it felt like a thousand needles injecting themselves into my face at once...I couldn't bare it. I quickly got up and tried to run but was suddenly grabbed my neck and held to the ground, by a... Zoroark? Then a group of pokemon began to form a circle around me, they were all growling, hissing, snarling, and the rest were making all kinds of weird noises. They all seem to be angry...angry at me! But why?

I struggled under the hold of the zoroark but it had a firm grip. " Please let me go!" I cried

It just kept on holding me down on the ground and it wouldn't let me go, then just when the other pokemon were going to jump and attack I was thrown twenty feet off the ground, and it was coming at me with a fury swipe.

" rrrrraaarrr!" it growled

I heard the cracking of bones when I made contact to the soft yet hard ground, with me two feet away and close to the edge of the fast river currents, and it two feet away from me and ready for another attack I knew I was a goner. Then it jumped and landed in front of me and came at me with another fury swipe and then finished it off with a shadow ball right under me. I tried to balance myself by standing on both my hind legs but then a Pikachu came at me with a bolt tackle which sended me falling down into the fast moving currents.

" Noooo...!" I tried to scream

At times I was above water then below and kept on bumping into rocks. After awhile my head felt fuzzie and my sight soon became blurry, I could barely keep my eyes open for even a second. My breaths became short and my lungs began to fill with water...and my heart slowed each passing moment...is this...the end...for...me...?

A gigantic pokemon, terrakion was his name? came towards the stream and took a sip but soon stopped; after seeing a tiny form covered in bruises and scratches sleeping, or what appeared to look like it laying on the grass filled area looking at peace, but he looked closely and saw that it was barely moving...and breathing! He began to walk towards the body and moved it in a different position, trying to help it breath a bit better. He tried to wake it up by shaking it back and forth with his horns but still nothing, then he tried gently put a bit of pressure on its chest and released and did the same thing again and again. Then suddenly it fluttered open its eyes and soon coughed out a huge amount of water, but soon after passed out. He gently placed it on his back and took it to a drier area. He saw a patch of leaves and places it there and waited for it to awake from its sleep.

I could see nothing nor here anything but I knew one thing, I'm still alive and cold. But how could I still be alive? Didn't I die back at the river...or did I make it? It doesn't matter any more I just have to focus on my journey...what ever it may be. After a few minutes I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, so I forced them open and to my dismay they did not open. So I tried to get up with my eyes closed, and I instantly fell on my knees. Just when I was about to try and stand up again I felt something strange underneath me...leaves I think they were called? But how? Well it didn't matter now I had to keep on moving before I get attacked again. Just when I was half way up my knees buckled, and fell but didn't since something strange caught me before I hit the ground again. It was smooth, cold, and thick...like a horn.

" Need any help?" a rough yet soothing voice asked me

" W-who's there?" I asked a bit panicked

" Just me" it answered

" Me who?"

" Well Terrakion" he said " And you are?" he asked

" C-cloner X" I told him

" Cloner?" he said confused

Though I couldn't see him I could sense his presence and be able to locate where he stood.

" I came from a lab" I admitted

" A lab huh? Well I haven't seen a lab around here" he said

" That's because it was hidden but now its destroyed" I said " And now I'm on a journey...even though I don't know what it is I feel deep down in my heart that it is to protect...to protect those weaker then I" I explained

I sensed him move a bit closer to me and stopped.

" Then would you like to become a sword of justice?" he asked

" If it has to do with my journey then yes"

" Great! But you need to open your eyes first" he chuckled

I tried one more time and to my surprise they opened, and I finally saw who that voice belonged to. Within a moment I fell on my back surprised at how gigantic he was, but realized that he was no threat at all.

" Thought I would be smaller?" he laughed

I just nodded.

Then to my surprise he lifted me on to his back and he walked farther into the forest.

" Mind if I call you Crition instead?" he asked

" Why?" I asked him

He thought for a moment " Don't know but just thought it would be better then calling you Cloner X" he said

Then I thought for a moment " Alright" I agreeded

He smiled at me and I smiled back him, and then continued on into the forest with me resting on his back thinking about all that has happened to me, and how lucky I was to still be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

Dusk

Cloner X2 slowly and painfully made his way out towards Floccesy Ranch were there was nothing but open space, which means he would be easily spotted, but luckily it had fields of very tall grass in which he could hid in just in case. He kept on looking for any signs that showed one of the clones had been here, but no luck so far there was only regular wild pokemon who seem to scurry away from him 'they should be running away' he thought. Then suddenly a small sound broke his train of thought, it sounded like...crying? But there was no one around from miles 'could his censers be failing him?' but it was too early for his powers to be leaving him now, he needed to more power and now! Slowly and quietly he came closer to the source of the crying and found to his surprise a little girl, she had curly black hair, somewhat pale skin, snowflake colored eyes, and a perfectly pink with yellow lining dress. She was the first human he saw in years and just by looking at her, brought back beautiful yet painful memories of the days in the lab. Then without warning the little girl instantly turned around and froze in place in fear, then he froze but not in fear but in surprise.

"Are you going to eat me?" she asked a bit scared, her voice was gentle and smooth

He just kept on looking into her eyes intently; never leaving her out of his sight.

"If you are then you in luck" she said with a cold tone

"And why so?" Cloner X2 finally said, which surprised the girl

Soon tears began to form in her eyes and little crying noises began to produce, which caught him by surprise.

"B-b-b-because he wouldn't notice me gone any way!" she cried out between sobs

This confused him "He?" he asked

"My father...he wouldn't care if I was gone because he's to busy with work and after the passing of my mother its even worse!" she cried even more

Then by surprise she fell to her knees and held her face in her hands, and continued to sob but louder then before; this made Cloner X2 feel sorry for the thing...but why? It wasn't his problem that her father cared little about her...but he felt how neglected and lonely she felt, after all he too had that same feeling for years; and so did the unthinkable.

"If he does not care a thing about you would you like to come on my journey to find some of my...friends?" he asked her, trying to sound as sincer as possible but barely managed

She looked up at him with her puffy cheeks and wet eyes.

"Really...but what about my father?" she asked

He stood on both his hind legs and groaned a bit in the process.

"If he does not care as much as you say then why not come with some one who will care for you" he stated

The girl looked a bit uncertain at his request or was it a question, what ever it was it confused her pure child mind.

"Okay" she answered with uncertainty

"Good" he said with a forced smile "Now let us be off"

And with that he walked to where the tall grass grew but made it only a few inches, and placed his front feet on the ground, then continued on only stopping every few minutes waiting for the little girl to catch up.

"So what do they call you?" she asked

This question caught him by surprise since he forgot what his name was.

"Well I don't know its been so long I can't remember and I wish not to remember" he said

"Then I'll call you Dusk" she grinned "Is that okay?"

He just shrugged and nodded in response.

"And you?" he said

"Well my real name is Kaymi but my friends call me Kari" Kari smiled

"So does that make me your friend if I call you Kari?" he asked afraid of the response

She thought a bit about that and turned to him with a warm smile.

"A friend since your the only one who has ever talked to me" she told him

"Oh" was all he could say, not sure how to respond

This silence continued on until it became dark and extremely cold which didn't bother him, but the girl on the other hand was shivering violently, that strangely caused him to worry a bit. So he looked around trying to find any thing that could shelter them from the cold. Luckly he found a very small cave and so led her towards it, with her tightly griping his tail coughing and shivering, while he moved her towards the cave. Though it was a bit damp and a tight squeeze for him that is they slept undisturbed, with Kari mostly in the cave and Dusk curled around her, with his side facing the harsh cold. And they were like that throughout the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

Late night visits and talks

I was in a sea of black water, I kicked and splashed with my front legs but I could not escape. Sharp great stones soon began to rise from the sea, and everyone of them I was slammed against, causing more pain and scratches. The black waters just kept on pushing me from side to side, forward and some times backwards.  
"H-help me!" I choked out

Suddenly my whole body went under water, and I couldn't breath. Then a dark form soon appeared in front of me, and to my horror it was Cloner X2, here to get rid of me once and for all.  
"So you still live" he said coldly  
I swam a few inches back, trying to keep a safe distance from him and me.  
"You know I could be draining your life right now, but I'm a bit buy at the moment with my...plan" he said making a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a growl "Well see you soon...sword of justice"  
Without warning he came at me, grabbed me by the neck and emerged from the water, taking us both higher and higher up, until we were a few feet up high, then...he let go.  
"Farewell" he said, disappearing  
"No! Wait!" I pleaded  
My heart pounding, chest tightening, my vision soon became blurry from objects moving fast, then...  
"Ah!" I gasped  
Instantly I woke up, breathing rapidly, and shaking all over my body. It was still night and all that had just happened was just a bad dream, but it felt so real that it scared me. I turned my head to see if Terrakion was still sleeping, and to my relief he was, resting under the shadow of a giant tree. I got up slowly on all four, walked in a small circle three times, and soon laid down curling up into a tiny ball.

In one arm he held Kari who was sleeping soundlessly, and in the other he held some sort of device, multiple red dots were crawling around on the green screen, those red dots showed the location of each clone...except for one, who he had just seen but could not locate. They were now in what the humans claim to be the Nature Preserve, which was far from the Unova region. This place would serve as a perfect spot to begin construction, for it was far from human kinds reach.  
He turned to look at the tracking device "Soon I will have you all" he whispered to himself darkly  
"Mmmmmm" Kari began to awake "Dusk..." she said dreamily "I want to go home..." she yawned  
He looked at her with a puzzled expression "Why do you want to go home? I thought you didn't want to be there, because your father ignored you.." he said  
"I used too...but I think daddy misses me..." she answered, trying to fight back the sleepiness "...maybe he does love me...but is busy with work..." Kari yawned, and snuggled deeper into his soft arm.  
"Then where will I go?" he whispered to himself  
"You can live with me...then I wouldn't be so alone.." she yawned "...all the time..." and tear slipped from her eye.  
_Could I possibly do that? No! I need to find the other clones first, before its too late..._ he thought to himself.  
"Okay...but after we find my..uummmm...friends.." he quickly added  
Kari looked at him with tired eyes, and smiled "Okay.." and soon fell asleep.  
_Maybe I'll do that...But will I be accepted?_ He asked lingering a bit on that thought, then fell asleep, carefully placing Kari on top of his back, between his wings so the wind couldn't get her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading it for a long time, I was busy with school but now that I'm on break I can start uploading more chapters, so thank you all who have been patient!**

Today you train to become a Justice!

We walked in the shadows of the trees, going deeper and deeper into the forest.  
"Um Terrakion...why are we going deeper into the forest?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.  
"Because that's where the others are" he answered  
"Others?" I gulped  
"Of course!" he chuckled "You thought it was just me?" he asked, smiling  
I grinned sheepishly "Well...yes.." blushing a bit "So how many are there?"  
He stopped and sat down, I sat down next to him "Well there's four of us, me, Cobalion, Virizion, and Keldeo" he said  
"Wow" I said, then a thought hit me "Do you think I'll become a Sword of Justice?" turning to him  
He thought about this, I could tell by his expression "Well with enough training you could" he turned to me and winked  
I just smiled.

He soon got up and continued to walk, motioning for me to walk as well. After awhile many thoughts came running through my head _Will they accept a clone as a Sword of Justice? Do they take kindly to clones? How will they react to me? Will they attack me like the other pokemon? Are they friendly?_ Multiple thoughts ran through my mind, which hurt a bit but I managed _Guess I'll find out soon enough _I thought.

The sight of trees began to lessen, and soon a field of grass as tall as me appeared. I could not believe my eyes...it was...so beautiful, each blade of grass seemed to be moving in different directions, and the wind felt refreshing...like it was greeting me.  
I turned to Terrakion "Is this where you all live? Its so beautiful" I asked, still amazed at the sight.  
He chuckled "Well yes and no" he said.  
"Yes and no?" I repeated, confused at the answer.  
"Well you see, we travel around the world protecting pokemon and people, while also training along the way" smiling proud  
_That sounds amazing...traveling around the world...fighting the bad and protecting the good... _suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by two tall slender figures, and a short one. The tallest one was a glorious blue with two orange twisted horns on the side of his head, grey boot like hooves and big patch of fur on his chest. The other one was less taller then the other one but just as glorious as the other, with her beautiful grass green pelt, long slender legs, and burning ember eyes. Finally my eyes landed on the smaller figure, he was half their size but still taller than me with a long pointed horn and orange mane. Also from the back of his head to his chest was blue, along with a blue pony tail and dark bronze colored eyes.  
I began to recoil and bit, feeling both frightened and overwhelmed by all of this.  
"What's the matter?" he asked  
"Nothing...just a bit nervous that's all..." I chuckled nervously  
He gave me an reassuring smile before gently pushing me forward with one of his great big horns "Don't worry about it"  
And so slowly but surely I or more like we made our way towards the strange figures, feeling my heart in my throat as I came closer to them.

In no time I was standing before them, my mind blank of any thought and my knees at the brink of collapsing underneath me. Then, without thinking...spoke.  
"I would like to become a sword of justice!" relaxing slightly "Please..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each day that passed I began to feel weak and old as if something from within me was eating away at my life source...it felt as if I was dying... I must find another clone as soon as possible before time ran out...before I can finish what I started...  
"Dusk!" the small cheerful voice of Kari broke me out of my thoughts  
I turned my head towards her only to see the answer to my prayers...another clone... A sly grin began to slowly form on my muzzle as I recognized that clone as none other than Cloner X10, and friend more than a food source. His teeth filled beak, large webbed wings, and spiked tail along with fur around his neck were unmistakable.  
I elegantly made my way towards the two, the sly grin still plastered on my muzzle "Ah Kari, I see you have found one of my...friends"  
She smiled at this "Yup!" then her expression changed slightly in thought "Well more like he found me..."  
My grin faded slightly "Oh, how so?"  
But before she could answer me Cloner X10 rudely moved her aside, coming face to face with me.  
Oddly shaped eyes narrowed and head held high on his swan like neck "I found the little one playing on the streets of Lacunosa town" his voice was full of so much venom and pain, which sent chills down my spine "Where she was almost run over by a careless bicyclist"  
I stiffened at the last few words, _almost run over... _The thought of something awful happening to Kari made my heart stop completely for a split second, it made my nerves run cold with shock and worry, it, it, it...wait! what do I care about some stupid little human? If she gets hurt or not its not my problem...is it? I was brought back into the conversation when Cloner X10 continued.  
"Luckily for her I was there to fly her out of that danger"  
"And then I told him about you" Kari added cheerfully, unaware of the bone chilling glare Cloner X10 was giving her  
"Yes...you did" there was an edge to his voice  
I just smiled at her and turned my attention to Cloner X10 with a blank expression "So Clo-"  
"I'd prefer that you call me Vortex instead, dear friend" he interrupted, and with that pushed me aside as he gracefully took to the skies "Let us fly!"  
Of course I began to take flight as well but not without placing Kari safely between my shoulder blades, and slowly began to flap them.  
While holding on for dear life "Where are we going?"  
"I have no idea, but best keep your mouth shut around this one" I snapped  
"Okay..." she complied  
And so I took to the skies following the clone now know as Vortex, while thinking of a way to quietly steal the life of this clone without him knowing. I should probably get him at night while he's asleep...that should be interesting... 


	6. Chapter 6

** 'XXXXXXXXXXX' means switch in P.O.V and 'ZZZZZZZZZZZ' means a short time switch. Hopefully this little piece of info helps clear up things, because it did with me which makes me very happy:) Also I love that I made Virizion a mother figure too Crition.**

**For the first part you may want to listen to "Mirror Gem" [Music box extended version] or "Connie" [Music box extended version] **

Where there's music, fear shall follow

In the distance I heard the harmonic melody of a music box playing in the background, along with a up beat yet soothing hum as I swam blindly through the crystal clear blue waters of a never ending ocean. I felt the gentle strokes of the strange heavenly lights wash across my face, bringing a refreshing cold touch to it...it was relaxing me...making me feel more at home...like I could swim in this endless ocean forever...I soon noticed that the humming from earlier began to raise in volume and change in rhythm. Instead of up beat and soothing it was pounding and frightening, and once it began my lungs suddenly stopped taking in air and I started to choke and panic.  
Desperately I swam towards the surface before it was too late. Using all my strength I did quick and powerful kicks while using my tail to steer, then I felt the strange appendages on my back unconsciously unfurl themselves and instinctively do slow and graceful strokes, giving me more speed but it wasn't enough for a burning sensation instantly washed across my begging lungs.

_Crition?_

For a split second I stopped all movement just focusing on that new voice...

_Crition are you alright?_

I instantly awoke, sweating and breathing heavily while my heart was racing from the fright.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to see Virizion staring at me with a worried expression on her face, and having finally controlled my breathing just blinked at her. I noticed that I had moved from my original spot near Keldeo to where Virizion rested, hooves tucked neatly underneath her, slender neck curved elegantly half way across her body, and her kind and tender eyes lined with worried at the rim of her pupils rested upon my small figure.

"Crition?" her soothing mother like voice called me out of my trance

"Yes" was my simple reply

Moving her head closer affectionately ruffled the fur on top of my head with her snout before moving back, tender eyes facing me "Are you truly alright?" her motherly voice made it very difficult for me to lie

I turned my gaze slightly downwards before answering "I'm...fine"

And before I could look up she pressed her head to mine and gently nuzzled me, like a mother would do to comfort her child. And so this kind yet strange action took me by surprise but I didn't stiffen or pull away, I just...relaxed and allowed it. Slowly I felt my eyelids grow heavy with drowsiness and instinctively stood, walked in a circle three times before I finally lied down, nestled deeply into Virizion's side which was surprisingly soft and slept.

"Goodnight Crition" I heard her say before she too began to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eyes narrowed viciously, body pressed against the ground, mouth foaming and teeth dripping with pure see-through saliva, I swiftly yet carefully made my way towards the kill. His body but a large bulk that could be easily mistaken for a rock, slept soundlessly from where I stood hidden behind one of the oddly shaped stones. In my mind this felt right and guiltless...in a way...and soon I was upon him, my shadow blanketing half of his slender body.

"Tonight your life shall be mine" I purred

With speed that admittedly surprised even me placed one paw at the border between his neck and chest while the other between his head, and positioned them in a fashion that prevented him from uttering a sound as I sank my power lust teeth onto rough edged yet deeply tender flesh. I took notice that he did not try to struggle free from but just looked at me with an emotionless stare... Oh how pitifully stupid he looked as he gaped, mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to say something but thought better of it.  
Once I began to drain his life force all sense had vanished and was quickly replaced with pure instinct. His essence were sweet and bitter tasting on my tongue as I savored each surge that went through my mouth to my veins, pumping my blood faster, and making the beat of my heart quicker. This little boost gave me so much pleasure that I didn't my eyes bulging out of their sockets and that my wings unconsciously flared out, but that didn't last long for the surge began to lessen and lessen before it was nothing more than a tiny spark. As I reluctantly released the now motionless body from my jaws felt twisting guilt inside my heart, causing me to almost scream in pain but soon walked it off.

"Dusk..."

I stiffened at the sound of Kari's twinkling little voice as I slightly turned my head towards her, eyes dull and lifeless from lack of sleep, arms limp like noodles, and head constantly tilting to her left side as a show of her body demanding rest.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" she asked with a very long yawn in-between

"Nothing just checking up on my dear friend" my voice cracked slightly at the end of the reply, but she was too drowsy to notice it

To my horror she gazed down at the bulk with suspiciously narrowed eyes, running her eyes through his vein like markings until it felt like heart stopping centuries before she stopped, rested her tired little gaze on me, then gave a yawn and turned around to get some more sleep. As soon as she left I instantly carried (with some difficulty) his bulk of a body to a river I saw earlier, and gently placed him near the riverbank, thanking my dear friend the darkness for helping me hid the evidence as I placed enormous leaves on top of his body and quickly made my way to where Kari now slept...feeling slightly victorious. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, just to make things clear (mostly for me...) Crition is** **basically a kid in this fanfic and all her forms are going to be a bit older than her and have different personalities...also this is going to be a trilogy...**

Today we train!

Perched high up in the canopy of trees amongst the lush green emerald leaves was me, eyes closed and listening intently to the many whispering voices of the passing wind, hoping for one of them to give away Keldeo's location amongst the tall valley of grass surrounding the crystal clear lake. With great ease stood on the branch from where I rested on and surveyed the grassy valley, my eyes focusing mostly at the rim of the lake where a suspicious shadow hid. Quickly I made my descent downward from branch to branch, making sure that not a single one swayed underneath my weight as I swiftly made my way down to the tall grass. The size of the grass hid me from sight as I crawled towards Keldeo at the edge of the lake, and constantly rotating my sensors as I grew near my opponent who was foolishly unaware of my presence.  
With every second that ticked by I grew more closer towards Keldeo, up until I was barely a few inches behind him...then...I advanced upon him with one soundless leap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her scent was easy to detect since she smelled greatly of human and a bit of...blood? Apparently her old wounds were beginning to reopen...guess we'll have to pick up more herbs after training, but first I have to wait for the right moment to move from her 'surprise' attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I advanced my mouth opened ever so wider until a formless force from within my vibrating throat began to move up, then did I released the most powerful and ear deafening roar I ever could master on too the unsuspecting Keldeo. With the use of my attack I noticed that all time began to slow down, the grass bowing down, Keldeo using his hydro pump, and the grey clouds rolling in. Then, in that instant a small tear began to open right in front of me, and reveal a small glimpse of a strange creature that with just its blood red eyes and lifeless expression sent large shivers down my spin. It's face nothing but a shadow protected by slick yellow armor, and eyes red with blood with a lifeless look in the center glared straight at me, then with an ear piercing cry disappeared along with the tear. Suddenly I felt time beginning to revert back too its original course and unexpectedly fell on top of Keldeo, causing both of us to yelp in surprise.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Cobalion told you to wait until your wounds fully healed" He scolded from one of the herbal bushes

I responded with a glare as I sat down on a large smooth rock nearby "As I recall, it was you who was too eager to wait and train me" my voice stern with truth

He stiffened a bit but soon relaxed as he lifted his head from the bushes with a mouth full of healing herds, and faced me with a determined glint in his eyes "Well I can't help but be excited to be the first to train you" he chuckled "Besides, I wanted to show you something special after training"

I tilted my head slightly in confusion "Show me what special?"

He gave a childish grin "You'll see" and with that ran off deep into the forest

Quickly I stood up from the smooth rock and ran off after him, jumping over low hanging branches as I followed him deeper into the forest.

XzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzX

"Over here!" I called out, my voice cracking in excitement as I lead her inside the old abandoned mining shack

Quickly lying down next to one of wide windows motioned her with my hoof to lie down next to me, and she did but it took her a few moments to get into a comfortable position given her slightly short legs...it was sort of funny...but I held back a few laughs and a chuckle.

"So is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked, trying to look past the thick mists of fog

A chuckle escaped my mouth but thought nothing of it "No, just turn your head to the right" another chuckle escaped as she turned her head to the right, and saw her ruby red eyes widen in utter amazement while her mouth formed a toothy smile

"Sooooo" I grinned "What do you think?"

"Its like one of those castles from fairytales, but made out of ice..." I caught sight of a glint in her eyes, but soon found myself confused at her comment

"Wait, how do you know about fairytales?" I thought clones didn't know anything about the outside world...apperantly I was wrong...

With a slight grimace "My creators..." then began to face downwards, shuffling around the ash looking gravel around

I instantly felt guilty about brining up a sensitive subject and quickly tried to think of a new one, but found one to no avail until I took a second glance at Full Court.

Lowering my head to her level gently nudged her "Do you know who lives there?" I asked her which seemed to have grabbed her attention

"No" her face tilted in slight confusion "Who?"

Turning my head left and right placed a hoof around her and moved her closer to me, whispering all into her ears "I'm not suppose to tell you this until later in your training but a legendary Pokémon known as Kyurem lives inside that castle of ice...and someday, once you've unlocked your sword your going too have to battle him"

Her reaction to the news was quite different from what I had imagined, and her question a bit surprising.

"Does he ever get lonely?" she asked, eyes glazed over as she looked up at me

I took a quick glance at Full Court then turned my attention to her, not sure how to respond to the question since it never occurred to me that Kyurem would be the kind to feel lonely...he lives in an abandoned mine within a mountain crater for crying out loud...but then again he is a Pokémon just like me, and with emotions to...still...

"I...don't really know..." was my only answer

I saw she was staring at the building as I said this "Oh..."

When I took one last glance at Full Court I was shocked to see the sun had set...I'm going to be in so much trouble when we get back...quickly I picked up Crition by the scruff of her neck and placed her on my back before I began to gallop down the ash like road.

"Where are we going?"

"Home before we're even more late"

XzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzX

That night, while nestled deeply into Terrakion's side...which was surprisingly soft...I turned to the blissful night sky that held those beautiful twinkling stars, and pondered about that Kyurem Pokémon Keldeo told me about earlier, and wondered if he ever did get lonely, siting all alone in that giant castle of ice. Probably...I also wondered if anyone has ever tried in befriending him...probably not, given how Keldeo had described him too me...he sounded more of a monster than a Pokémon, but then again I've never met him so I probably shouldn't judge just by his description...  
So with great care I slowly stood up and began to walk into the forest, clearly knowing the way to Full Court.

** Wonder who that mysterious Pokémon was back there during training...**


End file.
